


Part and Parsel(tongue)

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> There is something Harry can’t seem to remember, something that he is sure is important…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part and Parsel(tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thematic_hp Round 7 - Prompt: #17. In the heat of the moment Harry unknowingly says the words of an ancient vow. Despite the situation, the vow comes into full effect. 
> 
> **Betas:** rakina and jadzia7667

* * *

The grimy square of Grimmauld Place was still shrouded in the gray light of predawn as Harry slid out of the Black house under his Invisibility Cloak. He imagined that he could feel the eyes of those watching the residence, both Light and Dark, and tip-toed soundlessly down the cracked pavement towards the junction. Ron and Hermione were still sleeping, having been up late researching in the library there.

Harry grinned. Well, they'd said they were researching and he hadn’t wanted any further details. The image of his best friends snogging burst into his mind and Harry shuddered as he banished it. For some reason, those kind of thoughts left him disinterested, as had Ginny that day while they were still at the Burrow. While kissing her had been pleasant enough, there was no fire in it, no burning desire to get closer to her and certainly no arousal for him. Harry had watched the men around him all become dumbstruck every time Fleur entered the room, but he could see no allure to her other than her obvious beauty.

Something was missing, Harry concluded as he walked quickly past the fronts of houses and shops. Something niggled in the depths of his memory, something that chided him for not remembering. Frustrated by his own inadequacies, Harry stepped past the dustbins at the entrance to an alleyway and checked to make sure it was deserted. Pulling off his cloak, Harry slid it into his pocket before closing his eyes tightly. The image of a tiny, dingy sitting room came to mind and Harry Apparated to it.

The empty sitting room was lit by a sliver of light coming through a gap in the heavy curtains. The triangle of light illuminated bookshelves stuffed with old, dusty books and a dark carpet. Harry held his breath; the room had a stuffy, unused feel to it and he had started to pull out his cloak when there was the sound of footsteps on stairs and the door beside him opened slowly. A dark wand eased through the opening as Harry pressed back into the shadows, holding his breath.

A shadowy profile edged into the room, dark against the soft gray sliver of light. Harry took in the prodigious nose that identified the wizard as Severus Snape. A sharp feeling jolted through him, but it wasn’t the anger or fear that Harry would have thought he’d feel at the first sight of Albus Dumbledore’s murderer. It was arousal, sharp and powerful, his cock hardening at the mere thought of the other man’s closeness, causing Harry to gasp.

Snape immediately whirled towards him and Harry couldn’t have brought his wand up if he had wanted to. The angular face was still in shadow, but Harry could easily imagine the dark eyes narrowing at him, the thin lips drawing up in a sneer.

“Potter!” his former professor hissed, reaching out to grab him by the front of his jumper. “What are you doing here?”

Harry was at a loss. “I don’t know, I just…”

“You just put both our lives in jeopardy, you fool!” Snape snapped at him, dragging him forward and pushing him towards the stairs. 

Harry stumbled but didn’t resist as he climbed the steep, dark staircase up two flights, with a firm hand at the small of his back. Somehow, he knew Snape wouldn’t hurt him, just as the older man hadn’t hurt him or let anyone else hurt him two months ago as Harry had chased the Death Eaters across the lawns of Hogwarts. A memory niggled at the back of his mind, something Harry had forgotten that he was sure he should remember. Something about Severus Snape…

“Sit your bloody arse down, shut up, and do not move!” a furious voice hissed in his ear.

Harry was shoved into a dark room and he stumbled back against a small couch. The door slid closed silently and he could feel the brush of magic as several powerful spells were cast. The flare of a dozen candles blinded him, forcing Harry to blink rapidly in order to clear his vision. Severus Snape stood in the middle of a large bedroom, a dark fireplace at one end and a large four-poster at the other. A deadly scowl twisted the angular face, but there was an air of uncertainty about Snape that gave Harry a bit of hope.

“Talk Potter, and talk fast! Pettigrew could be here at anytime and then I would have no choice but to turn you over to the Dark Lord!”

The threat fairly dripped with venom, but Harry found it didn’t anger or terrify him. He narrowed his eyes at the wizard, eyes raking over the slim figure in black silky-looking pajamas, the memory he was trying to retrieve felt very close to the surface. Something…Occlumency after Sirius died, frantic, pain-filled, and desperate…

“You won’t hurt me…Severus…” Harry’s frown deepened, his head beginning to ache.

“Bloody hell, Potter,” Snape stalked toward him. “How could you have broken the Memory charm?”

The fingers that gripped his chin were surprisingly gentle and they tipped his head higher. The onyx eyes pierced to his very soul as Harry lifted his eyes, images swirling in his mind at a nauseating rate. Sensations coursed through him that left him alternately cold and aroused, contradicting each other and he grasped at something that eluded him in the dark depths of those eyes like it was a lifeline, a whisper telling him Severus would protect him.

“Insolent, impertinent brat!” The tone was almost affectionate as Harry pleaded for something with his eyes.

“ _Legilimens!_ ” 

Quite the opposite of his conscious memories of their Occlumency training, the older man’s intrusion into his mind this time was more like a caress than pain. Harry relaxed, going with the trust he inexplicably felt, and something dissolved. Memories flooded through him, memories so profound Harry staggered and would have fallen but for the hand at his elbow, guiding him down onto the seat. Slender arms slid around him and Harry buried his face in the warmth of the offered comfort.

Flashes of thoughts and scenes exploded into his mind: secret Occlumency lessons after Sirius’ death, a subdued Snape taking the brunt of Harry’s anger and grief, the surprising comfort that Harry had found afterward. There were images of a slow friendship building under the guise of detention as the new DADA teacher attempted to help Harry carry the burden of the prophecy as well as the realization that Albus Dumbledore was dying; the manipulations and vows both had been forced into and the common ground they shared. Underlying all of the memories was the growing attraction between him and Severus, as well as the older man’s refusal to acknowledge it beyond one single, heated kiss.

Harry snorted, no wonder the memory charm Severus had insisted on had failed! He was now eighteen and no longer the man’s student, the two conditions the wizard had insisted were rectified before their relationship progressed. It had been the morning of his birthday that Harry had experienced the first flash of a suppressed memory. Somewhere in his subconscious, it triggered his magic enough to fight the restrictive charm placed on it.

“Severus,” Harry moaned, lifting his face, lips grazing the stubbled jaw line.

“Harry,” there was a breathy quality to the rich voice, “you know we can’t…”

“Yes, we can!” Harry said pressing against the taller man, threading his fingers into the silky hair. “I am eighteen and I’m not going back to Hogwarts until I have destroyed the Horcruxes, so no matter what happens, I am not your student.”

Snape groaned and shifted on the couch, bringing Harry onto his lap and kissing him soundly, a desperate edge to it. The thin fabric of the pajamas concealed little and Harry was delighted to feel the erection that rubbed against the front of his jeans. Tongues tangled and caressed. Harry could feel slender fingers slide up under his jumper, tingles of delight dancing against his skin with every touch. This was what had been missing, what he craved!

Wrenching his mouth away from Harry's, Severus took a deep breath and Harry’s heart sank, knowing that he was about to be sent away. Harry slid his arms tightly around Snape’s neck, hanging on as the older man tried to push him away.

“Please, Severus, don’t!” Harry pleaded quietly. “Just…please…I know that you’ll have to replace the Memory Charm and everything, but please…”

“Harry,” the grip of the hands was punishing, but the voice was surprisingly gentle. “I will not have you regretting that you gave yourself…gave your purity to someone like…”

Harry tore away from the older man, stumbling to his feet as he glared down at the disheveled man, absently noting the high color on his cheeks and the erection tenting the pajama bottoms. His eyes narrowed and Harry could feel his magic swirling just beneath the surface.

“You think I should save myself, Snape? Go and face that bastard without ever knowing what it is like to be held or made love to?” His mouth curled into a sneer. “I have no doubt there are more like Ginny Weasley, who’d just like to get her hands into my pants to be able to brag about being my first! Is that what you think I should have, a meaningless fuck for the sake of losing my virginity?”

Harry tried to turn away, to leave unsaid that he knew what his chances were of surviving the upcoming confrontation. Far gentler hands grabbed his arms and forced him back around, the dark eyes reading everything he tried to hide and Harry was surprised to find himself pulled into an embrace. Warm breath stirred his hair.

“Foolish boy, I did not say the idea was repugnant to me,” Severus said as he guided Harry towards the bed. “I just…you must be sure, Harry.”

“I am sure!” Harry grimaced as it came out sounding like a petulant child but the older man nodded.

Harry allowed Severus to pull his jumper off, his own hands fumbling with the snap on his jeans. His hands were batted away and he looked up to find that Severus had removed his pajamas and his fingers itched to stroke the pale skin. Somehow they were side by side on the bed, warm flesh against warm flesh and Harry was kissing any part of it he could, desperately, before Severus could change his mind. An audible groan sounded in the room, but Harry wasn’t sure which of them made it. 

Fingers wove into his hair, tugging hard enough to get his attention. Lifting his head, Harry met the older man’s eyes, now heated with desire. Slowly, Severus moved closer and kissed him, deeply. Taking his time to leisurely explore Harry’s mouth, it had the effect of calming his frantic fears of being pushed away yet again, which seemed to happen every time he managed to get close to the sardonic man. A leg wrapped around his hip, pulling them together and this time it was Harry who moaned as he felt his cock brush against Severus’. His hips thrust of their own accord and the intense pleasure ripped a whimper from him. 

Severus pulled his mouth away and nipped at his throat, thrusting in time with Harry. “Does that feel good?” he breathed into Harry’s ear, before sucking the lobe into that hot mouth.

“Yesssssssss!” Harry hissed, thrusting harder, seeking more friction. 

Severus shifted. His hands slid down Harry’s back to cup his arse, as the leg tangled around him moved. A strong hand on Harry's thigh urged it forward and Harry slid it up around Severus’ hip. The move brought him flush against the older man and he rocked his hips, feeling the heat of Severus’ erection pressing against his own. His balls tightened just as Harry felt slender fingers trace a path between his arse cheeks. The tension that had begun to coil in his belly snapped and Harry thrust frantically as his climax slammed into him.

One hand stroked through his hair, while the other stayed in place cupping his arse. Feeling sheepish as his breathing calmed, Harry buried his face in the warm skin of Severus’ throat. An amused snort made him shift even closer and he was surprised by the press of lips at his temple. A wash of magic tingled deep inside his rectum and Harry stiffened momentarily before it dawned on him what Severus was doing. Relief flowed through him with the knowledge that the older man still wanted him, even after he had gone off like a thirteen year old.

"It’s all right, Harry, I think you'll find yourself able to relax now,” Severus said in that deep, dark voice that sent shivers down his spine. “And you will be more than amenable to my having my nefarious way with you.” 

Lifting his head, Harry presented his lips for a kiss. He yelped as Severus nipped at his lower lip for his impertinence, before kissing him breathless. The dark eyes that Harry had once thought of as cold smoldered with need and he found himself pushing back on the fingers that now traced the puckered entrance to his body. The corner of Severus’ mouth curled upward and a small vial sailed across the room from a drawer. Harry watched in fascination as his former professor drew his hand away long enough to coat his fingers in golden oil from the vial. 

Then he was back kissing Harry, an oiled finger slipping easily into him. The feeling was strange, an unfamiliar fullness, but not painful as Severus slid it in. The second finger caused Harry to pause for a moment, the overfull feeling uncomfortable. Talented lips acquainting themselves with his throat and chest distracted him from the stretching. Severus’ lips had just closed over a nipple when a finger brushed against something inside him and Harry’s whole body bucked as a jolt of pleasure pulsed through him.

“What…”

“That, Mr. Potter, is your prostate,” Severus gave him a superior smile before brushing it again.

Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as the pleasure zapped through him again, Severus’ dark chuckle surrounding him. Sure hands turned him on his opposite side, as Harry’s eyes fluttered back open. Wrapping his left arm around Harry's chest to align their bodies and nudging his right leg forward, Severus used his right hand to position his cock at Harry’s entrance. Reaching down, Harry tentatively began to stroke himself, his own cock felt hot and needy.

“It should be easier this way for your first time,” the older man told him as he eased passed the guardian muscles slowly. 

Severus’ cock felt huge as it pushed into him, even though he moved with agonizing slowness. It was a painful burn and Harry caught his breath on a strange hiccupping sob. The older man pulled back a little and pressed forward again.

“Push back against me, Harry, and relax,” Severus whispered in his ear, his voice tight with restraint.

Pressing back, Harry concentrated on relaxing and tried to ignore the pain, taking short, panting breaths. The hand at his hip dropped forward and began to stroke Harry’s wilting erection. Something gave inside him and the pain seemed to melt away as Severus’ thumb brushed over the tip of his cock. He wiggled his hips, drawing a deep moan from Severus, who began to rock back and forth. The residual pain faded as Severus shifted, brushing against that spot the sent jolts of pleasure through him. Harry whimpered and began to rock his own hips back and forth in an opposite motion. He grabbed Severus’ arm to anchor himself.

The sensation of the hard length sliding in and out, sending waves of pleasure through him, fingertips plucking at his nipples and stroking his cock were almost overwhelming. The tightening sensation in his belly told him he was close and Harry gripped Severus’ forearm as he brought his knees towards his chest and pressed back against the slow thrusts. Suddenly, the snake in the Dark Mark now under his hand undulated in the skull and Severus hissed sharply, his movements faltering. Harry grabbed the arm firmly, slipping into Parseltongue as he hissed at the serpent.

_Leave him; he is no longer under your master’s control. He is mine and I am his; one mind and one soul! You will never part us unless you kill both of us at once!_

A flash of pure white light blinded Harry even as it sent a surge of intense pleasure through his body. He gasped as he felt Severus change his angle, one hand gripping his hip in a bruising hold as the man thrust hard, once, twice, filling Harry and sending him over the edge. With a groan, Severus slammed into him again and Harry could feel his lover’s release spill deep inside him just before he slid into darkness. 

When awareness returned, Harry was enfolded against a warm, damp chest. Uneven breath ruffled his hair, drawing a smile from him as Harry took comfort in being held in an embrace like no other he’d ever experienced. It was warm and comfortable, Severus’ whole body seemed to wrap protectively around him, just as Harry’s own body reciprocated. Harry turned his head to blink at the soft light, wondering where his glass had gone to.

“What did you say to the snake?”

He could feel the vibration of the deep voice in the older man’s chest. “I…I just told it that _he_ didn’t control you anymore,” Harry looked up through his fringe. “I told it you belong to me and I belonged to you, mind and soul, er, forever.”

Bracing for an explosion, Harry was surprised to hear a snort of laughter.

“Leave it to you, Potter, to be chastising a snake in its own tongue and stumble across the words of an ancient soul-binding spell,” Severus told him, a touch of resignation in his voice. “Not that I am opposed to the concept of having your lithe body to satisfy my every fantasy, but it also means that if either of our bodies succumb to injury, our soul can reside in the other's until the body can be revived.”

Lifting his head, Harry smiled, hope flowing through him. “You won’t mind taking care of my soul then, when…when I have to face the Dark Lord?”

Severus leaned down to kiss him gently. “I suppose I shall manage to endure it stoically, just as I have Albus’ manipulations over the years.”

“Git,” Harry smiled and snuggled closer, his belief that he might actually have a chance to survive the war blossoming in his chest. “When do you have to go?”

“Now, actually,” Severus lifted his arm so they both could see the snake once again twisting in the Dark Mark. Something was different, though and Harry gasped when he saw that the snake was entwined around a small lightening bolt which had pierced the skull.

“Although I can tell I am being summoned, the discomfort is gone,” the older man said as he watched the snake. “You have managed to mitigate the Dark Lord’s control.”

Harry might have been mistaken, but he thought he saw respect in the onyx eyes as they quickly dressed. The customary black robes the Order spy wore like armour did little to dissuade Harry. He threw his arms around Severus, demanding one last kiss, which the older man easily acquiesced to, and Harry buried his face in the fall of black hair for a moment. He stepped away, resolved.

_“Obliviate!”_

* * *


End file.
